Jackie Serizawa
First Name Jackie 'Last Name' Serizawa 'IMVU Name' Jinzoningenju 'Nicknames' Abyss 'Age' 14 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' After being mentaly and pshyical abused by his father Jackie doesnt let anyone in, he pushes them away and likes to be alone or with his brother the only one he lets in and talks to. Jakcie cares deeply for his brother and would do anything to help him it's kind of a weakness for him. Now when he holds the hood Jackie's personality becomes more cocky and confient inhimself he still dosnt like to be around people and still cares for people for the most part. Apperance After the Reaper changed him into the Abyss Jackie new fit was an dark black pants that seem to be able to withstand Jackie's instense heat and smoke along with an yellow and dark pellet whihc staps around his upper body, barley showing any skin as for his face his whole mouth is covered by an yellow and black mask which has holes that allow Jackie to push out smoke though the mouth piece as his his upper face is covered with an Hoddy. Hs arms are strapped with an arm bands that holds his Yo Yo's in the wirst holding as Jakcie is allowed to shoot out hIs Yo Yos at will. This Armor also procets Jackie from damage seeing thanks to the Reaper Jackie can take mulit gunshots and still be able to move seeing this Armor is blessed with the Roaring Lion blood. 'Clan & Rank' High school grade Sophomore 'What district do you live in?' 1''' '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' Trickster // Long Range Grappling: Jackie tends to toy with his opponents, initially pretending to be much weaker than he actually is. Once his opponent belittles him, Jackie then shows his true strength. Though he is quite strong physically, mainly attacks from a long range to compensate, making him effective against close to mid-range fighters. He binds opponents with his Yo-Yos, so they will be unable to properly fight back. 'Weapon of Choice' *'The Hood':' After learning the turth of his family Legacy Jackie was given the Hood which has god like powers passed from genration until now. ' *'Hell Rasier: A move where Jackie reserves from localized air pressure, that means that when he pull in, the air around him becomes "thin". This in itself is an attack because it makes it difficult to breathe. It also suffocates the ability for natural fire to exist, as it feeds on oxygen. In this way Jackie can also be able to smother fires out slowly by drawing the air pressure out of the air and absorbing localized oxygen. By affecting the localized air pressure, Jackie also be able to make any container not containing a void pop after a certain limit, which would take quite a bit of effort. But once the air pressure drops so much, the air inside of a contained object will be pulled from said object to disperse, as when one place becomes devoid of air or thin of it, a highly abundant source will thin itself to level out the area. Also the oxgen is stored inside of the body through excess hemoglobin in the pleural space outside the lungs and in the lung tissue itself.' ' ' ''' Smoke out:' A move where Jackie can channel the tempreature in his body to realse smoke, he can use this in multi ways he could use this to blind his enemy's in a sufcating fog, thanks to the blood of the roaring lion Jackie could use his smoke to realse Carbon Monxide and cyanide. Jackie could also incrase a width of a smoke so if he so someone smoking a cig he could increase how much they inhale or possiable make the fire of the cig increase. Also He suddenly gains the capacity to shoot smoke out of his hands, or even turn into smoke and travel quickly around the city through the use of air. But Jackie dosnt know his full power of it. ' He can propel himself upwards if need be, igniting gases after absorbing the oxygen to create heated smoke. ' Yo-Yos' (Devil Yo-Yos):' Jackie yo-yos are not mere toys, as they actually respond to his energy. . When the opponent is hit, it appears that they are being shocked with electrical surges. He can manipulate the strings, curving them, and wrapping them around the opponent. He seems to take a huge liking to lifting them up to extremely high places up in the air, and then making them come crashing down. Jackie yo-yos are powerful enough to smash through tall, thick rock structures. His strings are also un cutable or breakable' ' ' Transportation Hoverboard: Smoke: Jackie has leanred to turn into smoke to travel but he barley has contorl over it. Allies/Enemies Connor Ryoj (Friend) Arisu Miakoda: (Friend) 'Background' Jackie is the youngest out of his brother seeing when they where born they never got the shot of being a kid thanks to there dad, Jackie was forced to be a warrior as soon as he was able to walk he wanted his sons to be quick on there feet so as training he would have Jackie walk along the floors but if he made one sqeek on the hard floors Jackie foot would be whipped leaving gashes on his foot and back. During him growing up he only allowed Jackie to train he wasnt able to read or fouce on school like the other kids but that didnt stop him at all sneaking his way into his room studying and reading if his father would ever find out Jackie would be force to fight three people at once in the cave which is what they call the tourment. Durining this time period Jackie began to save up money behind his father back planning to leave China and seek for a new world somewhere he could burry his past and forget about fighting, the only thing Jackie took from his father was his complex Jackie believed in control he liked to think his way into everything and use his mind instead of his fist, as Jackie was set up to be in this big tourment he snunk into a plan and headed into KC. With no money Jackie only had plan to go to the public school even though he had no clothes he knew once he get there there would be a way for him to live. jackie was trained <--https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDpdD8VK3jU) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Maximum_Brain_Capacity Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Intelligence 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen